


Where could my baby be

by LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Therapy, post-TFA
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:50:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5675053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity/pseuds/LongIntervalsOfHorribleSanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Steve wakes up he gets sent to therapy to help him handle the transition.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where could my baby be

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off the song Where o Where could my baby be, by pearl jam.

I walk into the office, the therapist inviting me to take a seat. I sit down.   
She already knows why I’m here, she talked to Fury.

“What was it like when you woke up, when you came to?” She asks

“Well, when I came out of the room, it was raining and there were people everywhere, and it was really quite disorientating. I had no idea where I was, what was going on.”

“So, how are you dealing with this whole 21st century thing? A big transition from the 40’s, isn’t it, Steve.”

“Well, yeah, everything’s changed. If it hadn’t I’d be a little worried. I think the whole dead not dead thing is really quite strange.” I reply, with a small smile.

“Do you remember anything from the 40’s?”

“Well, yeah, it’s like I blinked and 70 years ran by, and suddenly I’m being asked to us a cell phone and I have an exhibit at the Smithsonian.”

“So you remember it all? What was going through your head when you knew you were about to die? You don’t have to answer if you don’t feel comfortable.” She says

“I had a compass, with a photo of Peggy in front of me, and I was thinking about how I’d leave her hanging for the dance, how I’d miss dance with the fairest lady. I was also thinking about how was joining Bucky. How I was going to see him again. We’d never been apart for long in life, so I guess it made just as much sense that the trend would follow in death.”

“You saw Bucky dying didn’t you? Do you want to talk about that?”

“We were fighting, one second he was there, fighting his heart out. We were stopping them, side by side, just like we usually did. Then he got sucked out, sucked down, and he was holding on. I couldn’t reach him. I was so close the few inches between us felt like miles. He was slowly slipping from me, and I wasn’t even holding him.” I let it all out.

“Do you blame yourself?”

“There was always more I could’ve done. I’d saved his life once already, but that was nowhere near enough to repay him for all he did for me.”

“What was it like the first time you saved him?”

“After we made it to the camp, and we were all still hyped up from it, he was hurt. He was really wounded, and I spent that night with him. I spent it holding a comforting him. I wouldn’t have done so any other way.”

“So Bucky meant a lot to you.”

“More than I can ever put into words.”

“I think that concludes the time we have for today. I’ll see you next week?”

I nod, and she shows me out.

A part of my wishes I was still in the ice, because that way I didn’t feel this way with the constant knowledge that Bucky’s dead. It hurt just as bad after it happened.   
I guess time doesn’t heal all wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want a load of bucky feel check me out on stuckyscreams.tumblr.com


End file.
